Love From Brittany
by cosasmalas
Summary: Brittany's diary entries starting from where season 2 left off, taking us through a summer of glee parties and a Brittana vacation, right into season 3. Intended to be light and humorous. Brittana is on, of course. Some explicit material  ch9 onward
1. Entry 1

Dear X,

Today was the last day of school before the summer.

It was super chill even though we didn't place at Nationals and Santana's still mad at Rachel. I blame Finn because I think he's the one who wanted to kiss Rachel and I'm pretty sure San does too but she just likes having a reason to hate on Rachel. Sometimes I feel bad for Rach because she can be nice but her voice is _really_ high-pitched and a lot of the time she talks too fast so I don't understand what she's saying.

She looks at me funny too. Sort of like she feels sorry for me, but I don't know why. That's why I let Santana hate her; maybe she knows something I don't. She _especially_ hates her since after we sang 'Landslide' Rach said something about it being charming, I think. Santana**_ reeeally _**hated it so I didn't ask her what it meant.

Santana wanted to talk about feelings again today. It's like she blocked it all up and since I unblocked her the feelings won't stop flowing out. Kinda like when you take a tampon out. It's messy. She's not very good at talking about feelings though, she gets all frustrated about it and I can tell she's thinking too much, her forehead goes all wrinkly and her eyes look confused. It's really cute. When she does that face I want to laugh and cuddle her but usually she's serious so I don't touch. She'd pull away and be more frustrated. It's okay though, I think she needs emotional support right now so I'll just be around if she needs me.

She was kinda needy recently, she says I've said I don't love her but that's not true. I have and I do. That's what she wanted today, I think she wanted to know where we stand because we haven't really talked about _'us'_ since she bailed on Fondue for Two. I think she feels bad for that too but she's too embarrassed to bring it up. I understand. Actually, I _don't_ understand. Not properly anyway. I know it's really really hard for her but I don't think I'm Lebanese like she is because I still think Jesse St. James is a hottie and when I watch Titanic, Leonardo Di Caprio still makes my downstairs twitch.

That's okay though because Miss. H said it's not about who you're attracted to, it's about who you fall in love with. I **do** love Santana and that's what I told her _again _today because she still didn't seem to know.

She looked happy so I hope she doesn't forget it again. We linked pinkies and went to Breadstix for milkshakes. Since we're not on the Cheerios anymore we can drink them again. My favourite's a mix of chocolate and strawberry but you're not allowed to order that so Santana gets chocolate and I get strawberry and she pours some of hers into mine. I didn't realise how much I missed milkshakes until today; everything was back to normal again, we slurped our shakes, talked about the annoying habits of the glee clubbers and held hands under the table, even though mine was a bit sticky.

Every year since we've known each other San and I have had a sleepover after the last day of school so that we can start the summer together. To carry on with this tradition Santana came back to my house after Breadstix.

She's sat at the bottom of the bed now, painting her nails while I'm writing this. She's wearing one of my old Cheerios t-shirts and she looks really pretty, especially with her hair falling in front of her shoulder, like one of those girls in the adverts for spot cream. You know the ones where they're supposed to be ready for bed but still look perfect and you just know they're wearing make-up and trying to look good. Well, Santana's exactly like that except she doesn't have to try even a little bit and without make-up she looks just as flawless.

She noticed I was staring at her.

She asked if I was writing about her and I said no, but she knew I was lying so she tried to grab the paper. I had to jump on her and force her to give it back before she read it; she's not supposed to read any of these. It worked out good because she likes it when I sit on her so it was really easy to get the paper back and throw it under the bed. I had to distract her with some sweet lady kisses so she'd forget about it but that was okay too; I wanted some anyway.

Now she's asleep next to me so I have to be really careful not to move too much or let the paper_ russel.. rusell.._ rustle. She's not wearing my old Cheerios top anymore. Things really are back to normal.

Love from B.


	2. Entry 2

_Here's the second instalment. It's not perfect but I wanted to give you guys a little something as a thank you for your kind words. I'm gonna work on getting another up within a couple of days._

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

This morning I woke up and Santana was gone. At first I thought she might be doing that thing I used to do after I'd slept with someone by accident. You know, where you go home in the middle of the night so you don't have to see their sleepy face or smell their gross morning breath. San's only done that to me once, and it was sorta my own fault because I ate too much chilli at dinner and to be fair she _did_ leave a note saying that if she stayed she might have never been able to look at me the same way again… or regrow her nostril hairs.

I don't eat chilli anymore.

So, I was just about to grab Lord Tubbington for a morning snuggle when I smelled it, and I knew she hadn't left. **Churros! **Santana's abuela makes the absolute best churros in Lima even though San says they're suuuper complicated. She's not that good at cooking though so maybe she just can't be bothered. San likes to get up early and I get up late so sometimes when she sleeps over she goes to her abuela's house in the morning for coffee and churros and she _always_ brings me some back. Even when we were on the Cheerios we ate them because San said she'd go all _'Lima Heights'_ on Coach Sylvester if she banned her from eating the food of 'her people'. San doesn't even live in Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm not sure who her people are but if they all eat churros I'd like to meet them. One time a road was closed near her house and she had to drive through Lima Heights Adjacent but I'm pretty sure that's the closest she's ever been. I used to think maybe she didn't know what her part of town was called, but I never corrected her.

For breakfast Santana had made my churros into a smiley face and sprinkled extra sugar on them even though usually she says I'm sweet enough. _Isn't she the cutest?_ She poured chocolate milk for me too and then sat and watched me eat. I know it's supposed to be cute and it always looks romantic in the movies but I was scared I might accidentally dribble a bit so I asked her to stop. While I was speaking a chunk of churro flew out of my mouth and hit her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together and for a second I thought she might cry but then she opened her mouth and laughed **so loudly. **It was _really_ embarrassing but she stopped watching me after that.

Since we spent the night at my place I got to choose how we spent the day. Usually I'd choose to go to the arcade with the sparkly dance games or the bowling alley but Santana doesn't really like going bowling and stuff because we can only link our pinkies and recently she seems to prefer it when we can hold hands. Also, she says the shoes make her look like a cheap Mexican circus clown. I think they make her look adorable but she wouldn't like that; she always tries to look older. Anyway, I was still kinda tired from the night before so we stayed in and watched a movie. San likes to stay in and get our cuddle on.

Just before Regina George got knocked down by the bus my cell phone vibrated in my pocket and made Santana jump. She tried to pretend like she wasn't shocked and had a little pout when I laughed so I had to soften her up with sweet lady kisses. When I got back to look at my phone I saw it was Artie, calling for like, the thousandth time. I still want to be friends with him but he's been sooo clingy ever since I danced with him at prom. I think I recognise some of the things he says from cheesy movies. Just so you know, they sound weird in real life. I turned it off and Santana smiled, even though she didn't know who it was. I think she just likes to know she has me to herself. I don't mind, I kinda like the power.

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie; I don't even like it that much and I'm pretty sure Santana has a crush on Karen.

After the movie San drove us to her house via McDonalds. We both had nugget meals and she bought an extra happy meal so I could have the toy and play the games on the box; she knows I love to do that while I eat my fries. The lady looked at us funny when we ordered the happy meal and Santana went **crazy. **It reminded me of when she screamed at Rachel in Spanish in New York, which by the way was _totally hot_, except this time she was speaking English. It could've been Spanish for all I know; she spoke so fast I could barely keep up but when she was done McDonalds Lady looked _really_ scared and we got the happy meal free. Score.

I was thinking, Santana's sort of like all the best characters in a fairytale mixed into one. She watches out for me, like a fairy godmother, she says she'll always fight for my honour like a prince and she's **totally** the _fairest of them all_, like the princess. Sometimes she can be a bit like a dragon too, scary and fiery, but not evil, more like that dragon from Shrek. Would that make me Donkey? I hope not; my hair is way better.

Sometimes at night when she thinks I'm asleep I hear San whispering. She whispers to me in Spanish so I don't know what she says but I really like it; it sounds intense and soft at the same time. It's **so** hot. She does it when we get our cuddle on too. I _always_ get turned on. It's like in Harry Potter when the sink only opens if someone speaks to it in snake language. San knows that Spanish is the easiest way to turn on my downstairs waterworks. Spanking works pretty good too.

We had to get our McDonalds to-go because I was_ super_ horny.

Love from B.


	3. Entry 3

_Hey guys, here's number three for you. I got a few reviews for this chapter that really motivated me so I've gotten started on Entry 4 already! Any feedback is really appreciated; it helps me to know where you want the story to go!_

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

Back in sophomore year Coach Sylvester let me join her half of the glee club because she thought I was Dutch. I never knew why she thought that… then today it came up again. We were lying in San's bed after getting our morning mack on, reading some of her mom's magazines. There was an article about a lesbian wedding in one of them. I watched her face super close while she read it so I could see how she felt but she just looked really calm. Then after a minute she looked at me and she said that when we get married, she's being the one who wears the dress because I'm the most Dutch.

_WHEN WE GET MARRIED._

I think I'm engaged. I'm going to let Lord T break out the celebration cigars. Anyway, I don't know why she thinks I'm Dutch but she was doing her teasing face too so that confused me even more. Is it the law for all Dutch people wear suits or something? I don't even think I am Dutch; my parents are from Michigan. I'm gonna ask Santana about this tomorrow. Also I think _she_ should wear a suit because she looked **hot** in our dentist fantasy of Me Against The Music.

Rachel says that when her dads got married they both wore suits, so I guess we can wear whatever we want.

We ran into Rach today at the grocery store. San didn't want to leave the bedroom (no change there) but we ran out of Dots and soda so I had to _convince _her to take me to the store. It wasn't hard; she's such a whipped little cutie. I like that I'm the only one who gets to see that San, _my _San. Nobody knows the Santana Lopez who'll drive around town at 3am in the morning to find a place selling Dots or milkshakes, but that's because she doesn't _want _anyone to know that that girl even exists. I think it must be tiring to pretend all the time so I try to keep her mind off it but sometimes I'll look at her and she'll be staring into space with her eyebrows frowning a little bit and I just know there's a zillion questions buzzing around in her head that she's trying to answer. I wish I could make them go away.

So, to convince her to get her _sweet,_ lazy ass out of bed I did something I've been meaning to try out for a while. Actually, I've wanted to do it since I heard that Rihanna song about chains and whips being exciting. I didn't want to hurt San though so I used a couple of bras instead of chains; I bet they're really cold! I sat on top of her and she totally just let me tie her hands to the bed with them (_whippppped_). I got my flirt on **so** good. She was pretty much begging for it so I stopped and told her I wouldn't put out today unless she took me to the store. Within five minutes she was in the car. There was one thing though… she said I wasn't allowed to wear underwear.

I didn't mind; I barely ever wear it anyway.

I was just choosing which drinks to get and San was giggling and trying to put her hand up my skirt (_she picked up a few _sexy_ but totally naughty habits from Puck_) when we saw Rachel and Finn coming down the aisle towards us. I felt Santana stiffen up behind me; I don't think the voodoo doll has helped her forgive Rach yet, and when she started talking I thought San might shout at them again so I quietly slipped my hand into hers.

She didn't pull away. She didn't even flinch, she just kept staring at Rach, but I felt her relax a little bit so I know it worked.

Turns out Rachel's dads are out of town for a couple of weeks so she's having another party tomorrow night for the glee kids. They were there buying beer using Finn's new fake ID that totally works because he's like half giant or something and they were buying **lots** of it because she wants to make sure we have an awesome time, even though she doesn't drink herself anymore ever since I threw up on her face that time and a little bit went in her mouth.

On the way back from the store Santana was kinda quiet. She didn't even try to cop a feel, which is **totally **not like her, but I stayed quiet and ate my Dots; I don't need to ask what's wrong, she'll tell me when she's ready. When we were about half way home she pulled over into a field. It's the field where we used to play as kids; all the kids play in it because the grass is super tall so you can hide real good. Turns out the tall grass comes in handy for teenagers too - it's an awesome hook-up spot. I took San last year; I wanted to be her first there. All the guys know about it but it's so pretty I wanted her to think of me whenever some guy took her there. I might not be good at math and stuff but I know that firsts are important - like when I told San to take Finn's virginity. It totally worked; I still catch him checking her out. Even today at the store I saw him look at her chest but super fast so Rach wouldn't notice. He's so funny. I have to stop myself from laughing sometimes, when I see San's statistics (that's what we call them; they're just numbers) checking her out, especially when they look proud; I always think,_ "you didn't even do the job properly, she had to call me to finish her off". _It looks weird and kinda mean written down but I did the same when I was with Artie - he couldn't do a whole lot to _please_ me.

We walked through the grass until we got to the edge that looks out over the whole of Lima, and we sat down. It was pretty dark so the stars were starting to appear, sort of like they were waking up. San was still being quiet so I lied down and just looked at the stars but I felt a bit overwhelmed by how huge the sky is, so I closed my eyes. I heard the grass_ rustle _and then I felt her lie next to me so I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on breathing slowly. She stayed silent and I thought she might never speak but then I heard her lips part as she took a deep breath and she asked if I wanted to go to the party.

I had to think really fast about everything to try and understand why she asked that so to buy myself some time I licked my lips really slowly and sat up to look into Santana's eyes. I still hadn't figured it out so I just said, "Yes" but carefully.

She nodded and smiled a little bit when she realised I was confused. She leaned over, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me really softly, like she thought she might break me. Then she nuzzled her nose against mine before she rested her head on my collarbone and let all her weight lean into me. The smell of her hair drifted around and the smell of hot vanilla made me feel really sleepy so I held onto her head and lowered us back so we were lying down again. I kept one hand on her hair and reached my other out to intertwine our fingers together on my stomach. It was so lovely, I wished on all the stars that we could stay like that forever.

She started speaking again, really quietly so I had to close my eyes and concentrate on her words, to tell me that she really wanted to go to the party but she was scared of what she might say when she got drunk. Usually when we go to parties we're super careful to drink a little bit less than everyone else so that if we accidentally get our mack on nobody will remember or we can pass it off as drunkenly trying to get guys. At Rach's last party I drank the same as everyone else because San and I weren't talking that much and I was with Artie, but San didn't drink anything. She _acted_ drunk instead. She's **reeeeally** good at it cos she gets a lot of practice and she's pretty talented but I could tell; she never cared that much about Trouty Mouth.

I told her that we could wait until everyone else got wasted before we drank too much; it's not going to take long with the kids from glee club and their cute dorky wine coolers. I could feel her smile against my shoulder so I knew she'd agree, and then she nestled a bit further into my neck like she wanted to melt into me.

We fell asleep like that.

I'm super excited for the party; I hope San joins in with Spin The Bottle this time and I can't wait to see everyone, except I know Artie's gonna be there (_67 missed calls now_) and I still haven't figured out how to explain why I can't be with him anymore. I _hate_ it when I don't know what to do with people, it's one of the only things I feel like I'm good at most of the time.

I gotsta go get my wax on; being the girl who turns into a stripper drunk comes with a price.

Love from B.


	4. Entry 4

_Dear readers, I'm afraid that due to complications regarding the ridiculous length that this entry got to I have been forced to split the report of Berry's Houseparty Trainwreck Extravangaza Mark 2 into two separate entries. I hope you will bear with me during this difficult time. On a positive note, I've almost finished the second part so I'll probably get that up tomorrow. Reviews to this half would be greatly appreciated as they'd help me to make any alterations to the second part that might be needed. Lots of Love._

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

I think there's an army of tiny monkey drummers in my head. Some must have got down to my stomach too 'cause it feels like they're marching around in there. I'm sat on the sofa in Rachel's basement waiting for everyone else to wake up; they're all still unconscious wherever they fell. I guess Santana and I fell together because we were tangled up on the couch. I had to be really careful getting up so I didn't wake her; she's _really_ beautiful when she's sleeping. Her head's in my lap now and even though her hair's knotted up and I'm pretty sure there's some sick in it, she still looks so peaceful and pretty. My memories of last night are super fuzzy so I thought I'd try writing the whole thing down to remember. The monkey's are really distracting… I think I might puke.

…

It's okay, I didn't puke. Alright so, San and I got to the party at about 9 when everyone else was already there; like I said, we wanted to make sure everyone was drunk before us. We got ready at San's house because it's actually not too far from Rach's, but she wouldn't like people to know that because that's the nice part of town and she hates being compared to Quinn and the 'rich kids'. She says that "people treat you different if they think you just live off your daddy's money." I think it's because she likes to be in control so she doesn't want other people to think that her dad controls her life or anything.

Rachel ran over and hugged **both** of us when we first got there and she started talking at us real fast about college and musicals and… noses or something. I didn't know what was going on but then she fell over her microphone stand. I guess someone spiked her cranberry juice. Probably Puck, he came over to us a couple of seconds later with some drinks before he disappeared to play drinking games with Lauren, Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was looking _fiiiine_, he was wearing this tight navy blue shirt that made him look super buff. I'd like to add him to my stats, even if he is a capital G, gay. Dating Kurt was fun and his skin was really soft, like Santana's.

San was doing that thing where she arches one eyebrow after watching Rach crash but I knew she wanted to get in on the fun so we downed our drinks and refilled a couple of times, you know, to get started. This is where stuff starts to get a bit hazy. We sat in the middle of the 'Oscar Room' with our drinks lined up so that we could watch everyone else doing their funny drunk things.

Quinn went to help Rach after she stayed on the floor for like, ten whole minutes, but then Finn came and she looked all sad and angry and she went away. Artie was in a corner holding a bottle of Jack Daniels like a baby so Quinn walked over to him and took a huge drink from it. At first he looked kinda shocked but then he said something to her, she nodded, and then she sat in his lap. I was about to point it out to San but she was staring at another corner with her mouth open a little bit. I followed her eyes to where Sam and Mercedes were sat _super_ close at the side of the stage. Mercedes was laughing** really **loudly and Sam was trying to cover her mouth but he was laughing too and then he put his hand _at the top of her thigh. _I couldn't help but giggle and I think they heard because they jumped apart pretty quick.

The next thing I remember is Puck shouting about body shots and pulling San and I up from the floor and dragging us over to the table. Rach _really_ wanted to be the body but Finn got super protective and said she wasn't allowed so Puck said the person with the hottest body had to do it because that's the rules of bodshots, and he started to take his top off. I felt someone lifting my shirt up from behind and before I knew what was happening it was off and everyone was whistling and cheering. Turns out Santana was more drunk than I thought; she was stood behind me with her hands on my hips shouting,

"Here! Britt's got the most smokin' body. Her abs make Madonna jealous, bitches!"

Thinking about it, it was kind of embarrassing but I like it when Santana's being a happy girl drunk (it doesn't usually last too long) so I went along with it. I did two shots super fast before I got up on the table and by the time I was stood on it I felt them kick in - I'd released the stripper.

I was twirling my shirt around my head and getting my grind on while Puck was shouting and whistling and my hands moved without my brain telling them to, down to the button of my daisy dukes and started to undo it. That got everyone's attention and the cheering got louder. When that happens it just makes me want to get even more naked - I don't know why, I guess alcohol just has a funny effect on me. Santana was laughing along with everyone but she moved around the table to button my pants back up for me. She watches out for me; she says she's scared that one day I might do something like that at a _regular_ non-glee club party and I'll get taken advantage of. I'm not worried though - I know she'll always be there to protect me.

She moved her hands around to my hips and pulled me down so I was sitting on the table. I think maybe my hands were still working without permission from my brain because I pulled her on top of me. She didn't panic about being in front of everyone though, she just started giggling and shouted for Puck to hand her the salt.

Santana's tongue was hot and wet against my stomach and I felt a twitch in my pants when she touched me that made me bite my bottom lip hard. She looked straight into my eyes, like she knew exactly what she was doing, before downing her shot and sucking on her lime. When she finished she came and sat down in front of me; my body was on the table but my head was hanging off the end. She sat cross-legged so our faces were super close and I could smell her bittersweet breath as she giggled, telling me I was like Spiderman.

I totally _was_ like Spiderman.

I could still feel people's tongues running over my stomach but they weren't the same as San's; they were thick and clumsy. I whispered that to her and it made her giggle more so I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out in a pretend pout. Then I felt her **bite** my tongue, only gently though because I guess she didn't want to bite it off (_it's too useful to her_). It kinda tickled and it made me giggle a lot. Puckerman must have seen because he got excited and started shouting, "Make out! Make out!" This happens all the time at parties so it's no big deal. San dropped a quick peck on my lips to satisfy Puck's raging horn. I used to think she liked the attention from stuff like that but now it's different. I think Puck noticed because he looked pretty disappointed, probably at the lack of tongue. That's okay though; he got distracted by Lauren bending over to pick up some Oreos she'd dropped.

After that, I remember being dragged into the middle of the basement to sit in a circle while Rach screeched about spin the bottle. I wasn't paying attention because San was attached to my arm and still making me giggle. We'd brought our own tiny vodkas and decided to drink them before playing the game, so we clinked our bottles together and drank them in one.

I guess that's why spin the bottle is _super_ fuzzy. I think everyone kissed everyone and actually my lips are kinda chapped now. The only one I remember properly is Artie's turn. Someone spun the bottle for him and we all watched it, laughing and teasing as it went past Rachel, slowed down past Lauren, and then landed on probably Artie's last choice. Santana. I saw his smile turn into a scowl and I expected San to refuse, but when I looked over at her she was smirking and licking her lips. It was hot. She looked me right in the eye and leaned into my ear to whisper, "Revenge." Her breath was hot and it made me all kinds of tingly, but I was a little bit worried for Artie. Santana doesn't really do anything by halves.

...

San's just started jerking around. I think she might wake up and I don't want her to catch me writing about her again; she's still not allowed to look, so I'll have to finish off the rest of the story later. When I get home I'm gonna get some Dots and tell Lord T all about it. He's super good at relationships and advice and stuff so I'll let you know what he says.

Love From B.


	5. Entry 5

Dear X,

It's alright, I think she was just having a little nightmare. I rocked her back and forth gently until she settled down; that's how I used to calm her down when she had nightmares at our sleepovers. She used to get lots of super bad dreams when we were young, I think because she didn't have a dream-catcher like I do. I made one for her with lots and lots of yellow glitter on and she said it helped, but recently she's been having them again. Her face doesn't look scared though, it looks sad. I think I saw her crying in her sleep last week. It made my heart feel really heavy so I cuddled her as tight as I could and pressed her face right into me. I wanted to squeeze out all the bad.

Everyone's still asleep so I guess I'll just carry on writing until someone moves… or pukes. Where was I? Oh yeah, spin the bottle…

It felt like time slowed down when San got up to strut over to Artie. Everyone was watching and it felt really tense, as though we all felt like we _should_ have stopped it but nobody wanted to miss whatever she was about to do. As she straddled him in his chair her tiny dress rode up a little so I guess there was only a thin layer between her vajayjay and his pants… if she was _wearing _underwear - she usually prefers not to at parties; she says it allows _"easy access"_. Quinn's mouth was wide open and Mercedes was struggling to keep her giggles quiet but I couldn't take my eyes off Santana.

She was breathing heavily, looking into his eyes, moving really slowly on purpose and wrapping her arms around his neck as she arched into his mouth. Artie looked like he'd been hypnotised and he was trembling in a familiar way. I guess San does have that effect on guys; she knows _exactly _what to do. She stopped just before their mouths made contact, letting him feel her hot breath for a couple of seconds, before she flicked her tongue out to lick his bottom lip quickly. As she did that she bucked her hips. It was only a tiny bit, but it was enough.

Artie's whimper broke through the silence.

Puck was bent over laughing with Lauren sniggering at his side. Mercedes, Rachel and Sam wanted to feel sorry for him, I know they did, but they couldn't show it, and Quinn's face hadn't changed the whole time, she was just staring at them with her mouth open. It was horrible.

Santana rocked back onto her feet and turned to face everyone, wearing a smug smile, before she strolled off in the direction of the bathroom. When she'd left everyone turned to look at me. Suddenly I didn't feel even a little bit drunk. I got up and went over to Artie and luckily everyone else started talking again. I crouched down at the side of his chair to ask if he was alright but when he lifted his head up his eyes looked so angry. Like, _really_ angry. I was scared. Before I could say anything he pretty much spat out the word, "Don't" and wheeled himself off towards Finn. I guess he was asking for a ride home. I know Finn won't have judged him; Quinn used to tell us stories of him doing the same thing pretty much every time she she touched him, and sometimes when she _didn't. _

I stayed crouched there for a little while so I could decide what to do. I was mad at Santana, but I was getting worried about her too; she hadn't shown any signs of being weepy or hysterical yet so I knew it was coming soon. She's like Blue's Clues - it took me a while but now I can always guess what's gonna happen. Someone's hands were on my shoulders, rubbing circles with their thumbs. For a second I thought it might be San but the hands were too small. I let myself fall back so I was sitting on the floor, in between Quinn's legs, and she wrapped her arms around me and put her chin on my shoulder. It just felt sort of easy.

"You should go and find her" she whispered really quietly. It wasn't pushy, she said it gently and I knew that she was right. Quinn's always right really. Maybe it's because she's been a mom now, but she's got this thing where she just seems to_ know_ what should happen all the time. She's quieter too but I've heard some people saying she's even meaner than she was before she got knocked up. They don't know her properly. Santana says that people talk about Quinn, and us, like that because they wish they _did_ know us properly. I guess I feel sorry for them if they just want to be our friends.

Quinn sat and stroked my hair for a while until I was ready to find Santana. It felt nice. I probably could've fallen asleep like that but I started to feel guilty about leaving San. As I got up to leave Quinn stood up too and hugged me. Her hair smelled good, like apples. When she pulled away she looked at me and smiled, like she was proud of me or something. It was kinda weird but I just smiled back sweetly, like usual.

Finding Santana wasn't hard - I followed the sound of the sniffles to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Rach's dad's took the lock off so that none of us would get our mack on in their house. I'm not sure why they thought not having a lock would do that; I'd still be down for it. She was sat with her knees against her chest against the bathroom wall, frowning and muttering to herself. For a second I forgot all about being mad at her; she just looked so adorable and I wanted to laugh and kiss her face until she laughed with me.

I went and sat down next to her, even though sitting on a bathroom floor is kinda gross, especially since the boys were all drunk so I bet they missed a couple of times.

Urgh, I feel sick again.

I put my head on her shoulder - to let her know that I still loved her. She mumbled a "sorry" but I guess I'd already forgiven her because I didn't feel mad anymore. I already knew she was sorry, as soon as I saw her face after it I knew.

I told her she had better be sorry because she'd pleasured Artie that night while I was left horny and unsatisfied after her body-shot antics. She looked up at me with a glint in her eye. I've understood that look for a long time - it's the one that either means we're about to do something that'll get us into trouble, or it means I'm getting laid.

Turns out Rach's dads' plan didn't work.

Love From B.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are greatly appreciated; they let me know where you want the story to go.<em>


	6. Entry 6

**I'm so sorry for the huge delay in this entry getting to your wonderful selves, but I've only just finished college/work experience. Personally, I'm not completely happy with this entry but I wanted to give you something to thank you for your patience and kind reviews.**

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

After I'd finished writing the last entry it didn't take long for San to wake up. She crawled up next to me and I took her in my arms, letting her rest her pretty head against my chest, and we just watched everyone else sleep. Her smell drifted around us - I noticed it even through the strong smell of beer and sweat that takes over after basement parties. It's hard to explain Santana's scent… but I imagine unicorns would probably have the same one; it's just like everything nice in the world. Sometimes I get this ache, I don't really know how to describe it, when we hold each other, but it feels familiar and I sort of like it, even though it feels a little sad too. I feel like I'd do anything to ease it, so I could just enjoy being with her.

I guess she was still tired because she shut her eyes again. I liked being able to just listen to her breath, to hold her like that; I felt sort of like her Prince. I know that usually she likes to think that she's the one protecting me and stuff, but I think we're actually pretty equal and I can _totally_ beat any of the guys at school up. I was just thinking about this - and how hot it would be to role-play it - when I noticed Sam shuffling around in his sleep, or at least I thought he was asleep until I saw his eyes open. He was trying to move himself away from Mercedes; they'd slept practically on top of each other, and I couldn't help but giggle at him. It's funny how they still think it's a secret. I bet _all_ the Glee kids know by now, except maybe not Finn, because he's just plain dumb most of the time. Lord Tubbington says we shouldn't say mean things about Finn but I think if I just write them down it's a good way of like, getting rid of the mean words without hurting his feelings. I just mean that Finn doesn't notice stuff much.

Sam heard me giggle again, same as he did last night… maybe I should remember to giggle quieter. Anyway, he looked kinda worried, so I tried to make him feel better by smiling at him and mouthing, "It's okay, I know." I think he was okay with it because he smiled back (his mouth really is _gigantic_, especially when he smiles, it like, fills up the whole of the bottom half of his face) and looked at Mercedes super sweetly. It was really cute. I'm not sure why they're keeping it a secret but I know that sometimes you just have to, like me and San. I hope they don't have to keep it for much longer; it's sad when you have to hide something that's so good.

He didn't lie back down, he stood up, knocking a lamp over, making Santana jump, and reminding me that we were still cuddling. I stayed really still for a minute 'cause I didn't know what she was going to do but when I glanced back down to her she blushed a little bit and I realised she had been looking at me. I liked that. We stayed just looking at each other for a little bit while everyone else started moving and they groaned at Sam for being clumsy so early in the morning (_even though it was like almost afternoon_). She squeezed my hand and we pulled each other up off the floor to follow everyone else into the kitchen.

Turns out Rach's dads are out of town for the whole week, visiting their friends in New York or something, so Rach said we could stay for breakfast.

Mercedes and Quinn offered to make pancakes for everyone but they didn't have any eggs so Puck drove to the grocery store while we lay around in the living room, flicking through the channels. I think I was still tired, or maybe still a little bit drunk, because I can't remember what exactly was happening, I just lay quietly with my head in San's lap as she stroked my hair gently. I was so relaxed, it felt kinda like I was drifting in and out of the room, just listening to the voices and the noises of the background.

After a little while I heard the door slam and Puck came in while Quinn and Mercedes went straight to the kitchen to start on the pancakes. I was glad they were back; Sam's stomach was making _really_ loud, kinda gross, noises. It was annoying.

Rachel was stood leaning against the wall the entire time, but I noticed her watching me… or Santana. I'm not sure which, maybe both. Just after Puck got back she coughed loudly and asked Santana if she'd help with the pancakes. San said she was busy and carried on watching the TV, but Rachel coughed again and I think she said something about it not taking long. I didn't see her face when she was talking because I was still drifting but I guess she must have looked pretty convincing because Santana moved my head really carefully and got up. I could hear her grumbling and it made me smile.

Tina accidentally flicked onto Toddlers and Tiaras and I heard Lauren start telling stories of how she used to be one of those babies that goes on the stage in weird make-up to do a little dance or something and get a crown.

Lauren says she won them.

I asked if she was better at dancing when she was little.

I could hear voices from the hallway outside the living room; Rach and San were doing a really bad job of whispering. Rach's voice was gentle but sort of… _pressing?_ while San was louder, sounding defensive and a little worried. I noticed Sam get up from his place next to Mercedes and go into the hall. In the next round of voices I heard it sounded like Rach was excited to see Sam and her voice got faster and higher (if that's even possible) but Santana was being quiet now, which is sort of unusual, especially when Rach is involved. Sam sounded nice; I heard him reassure Santana, and then she just mumbled, "okay" and came back to me.

I didn't ask what happened. When stuff doesn't involve you, I don't think you should try to get involved. It only causes trouble and you've got to be pretty stupid to want that. Besides, she'll tell me when she's ready.

After everyone finished the plates of pancakes (they made _sooo_ many, it was totally awesome) Mike found Rachel's Wii and started to play Just Dance. I'm so freaking good at that game so I was up for it and I guess being with a bunch of glee clubbers helped get it started because pretty soon _everyone_ wanted to join in, even Lauren. I'm not sure how she managed to play so many rounds without throwing up; she ate like four plates of pancakes with syrup _and_ cream and whatever else Puck brought back from the store.

Rach and Quinn were dancing a song together when I went and squeezed in next to Santana on the armchair. Since everyone else was busy watching and cheering for Quinn and Rach I nuzzled San's neck a little; she'd been looking kinda distant since her talk with Rach and I just wanted her to know that I still love her. It turned out good; her smile started to spread across her face and when she turned to look at me I couldn't help but grin like an idiot back at her.

"Dance with me"

I whispered near her ear and watched her expression change. For a second I thought she was going to panic or something, but then she looked around nervously, before pressing a super quick kiss to my forehead.

Nobody was watching, I guess that was what she was checking for, but it was nice anyway.

She stood up, breaking up an argument about whether it was fair that Rach had a good 40 hours of practice on Quinn, to grab the remotes and threw me one, along with a super sexy wink. Q didn't even seem to care, she was giggling and pulled Rach back onto the couch with her to make room for me and San.

I was choosing a song when Rach offered us another party. She said that since her dads were out of town for a while it wouldn't matter if we crashed in the basement again and had a sort of 'Glee House' for a week. Finn couldn't stay; he had football camp the next day with some college scout, but everyone else was down. Even San just looked at me and shrugged. I chose Toxic and we danced while everyone else watched.

I won.

San says she let me, but it's okay; she was just kidding around. When we play at her house I always win too.

While we were dancing Puck had cracked open some beers so we moved back down to the basement, I think because it's just a better nighttime atmosphere down there, you know what I mean? Dark stuffy places are just cooler. We ordered some food in too because Sam and Lauren were whining about their stomachs again, and we just sat around on beanbags talking and making fun of Kurt and Blaine's new habit of finishing each others sentences. I think they're adorable.

Kurt said their new habit comes in handy for singing duets and that was all it took for Rachel to break out her microphones and ridiculously extensive karaoke collection. San rolled her eyes at me when Rach grabbed Quinn and they started singing that Rihanna song, 'Te Amo'; she's always said that she thinks they're fucking. That song's actually one of my favourites because the lyrics sort of relate to me and San… or at least San says 'te amo' to me. She knows; sometimes I sing it when I'm teasing her and she blushes and goes all cute. Singing's a pretty good way to get into her pants too.

I snuggled up to San on the beanbag we were sharing as we watched Quinn and Rach walk around each other on the stage, and I could've sworn I saw some pretty intense looks being exchanged, when I felt San's arm fall around my shoulder. I looked up to her smiling back at me and it felt like a wave of heat came over my chest, I was _so_ happy, I could've cried. Not sad tears though, super happy ones! Rach was challenging Kurt and Blaine to beat her duet so I don't think anyone was paying attention to us but they _could_ have been and that's what counts.

Without looking around first San leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before adjusting her arm around me and watching Kurt start to belt out some Broadway tune I'd never heard of. I turned to face the stage too but I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on in the basement anymore; all I could think of was how proud I was of Santana. Like, she really is the hottest girl at school, probably in Lima and maybe even in the whole of Ohio, and she's mine. _Mine mine mine mine mine._

I did start to pay attention when Sam got his guitar out and began playing; I thought he might be about to duet with Mercedes, but then the weight shifted next to me and Santana stood up, holding her hand out to me. I was freaking out; I had no idea what she was doing or if she was sure about it, but she seemed calm and even kinda happy so I went along with her as she pulled me onto the makeshift stage. She kept hold of my hand and turned to face me as she cleared her throat.

I knew I was blushing; I could feel the heat in my cheeks, but I felt like I could burst with pride too so it wasn't awkward or anything. I can't even remember what was happening around us; I didn't stop looking into her beautiful eyes for a second and even now it feels like I might have made it all up. I gave her hand a quick comfort squeeze and she took a deep breath before her low voice rasped effortlessly through the first lines:

"I would dial the numbers,

Just to listen to your breath…"

Love From B.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case any of you don't know what the song is, here's a link to it, and hopefully you'll know why it's significant for Santana to sing it to our lovely Britt-Britt!<strong>

**.com/watch?v=XSTgT-VTSg4**


	7. Entry 7

Dear X,

As the song was ending my hands found their way to Santana's face and the pressure I felt on my hips let me know hers had found their way to me. I didn't even let her take a breath after finishing the last note before I threw myself into her, our lips crashed together, hair was fucking _everywhere_, and everything else disappeared.

Obviously everyone else didn't seriously disappear; that's impossible especially since like, the two hottest girls in school were making out in front of them, but it felt like nothing else mattered at all. I can't believe she did that in front of everyone - she sang Melissa Etheridge to me! The last time I brought her up San started talking about being in love and making lady babies, so I'm pretty sure this means she's ready to start having babies.

We're gonna have four.

She can have the first and the third and I'll have the second and last, that way we get a little break in between and it's totally fair. I was thinking we could use a dad with dark skin for my babies, like maybe San's brother, and a dad with pale skin for hers, maybe my cousin Steve; I know he'd be down for it - he once told me he wanted me to have his babies.

When she pulled away she took my hand, dragged me to the bar Puck had created out of boxes in the corner and grabbed a bottle of Jack. I leaned with my back against the boxes and looked at everyone. I'm not sure what I expected but none of them looked particularly shocked, except Lauren, and after a few seconds even she looked like she just didn't give a shit.

Rach and Quinn were smiling smugly at me, which made me blush, while Sam went back to a grinning Mercedes and put his arm around her.

Kurt and Tina were wiping tears from their cheeks while Tina cluthced Mike's hand, who was smirking and nodding appreciatively at Blaine. I chuckled at that; I think they could be good friends.

And that was it.

Mike turned the stereo back on and started busting some moves on the stage and everyone's attention was on him, leaving me to talk to my… _girlfriend? (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)_

Santana had made her way through almost a quarter of the bottle by the time I turned to face her but she managed a nervous smile in my direction. The smile I love. The totally gorgeous smile that means she'll do anything to make me happy. My smile.

I grinned back at her and she started giggling so I giggled too, grabbing the bottle from her and pouring us some shots - four each.

She stopped giggling to cock a suggestive eyebrow at me, accepting the challenge. She knows what that look does - the breath was knocked out of me and I had to swallow hard and lick my lips to keep my concentration. I lifted my first shot, nodding once at her and waited for her to return it before downing the drink, lifting the next and so on, until I'd finished, when I looked back to her.

She was finishing her last one which meant I won - hell yeah!

I don't usually win; she's _suuuper_ good at drinking games, but she'd been drinking a lot before it so I guess that must have slowed her down.

I knew the alcohol had kicked in when I fell forward and had to grab San's shoulders just to stay upright. Obviously that made us giggle too and then I thought my stomach might _explode_ from giggling when she scooped me up and stumbled over to the couch next to the stage, throwing me down onto it backwards and climbing on to straddle me.

I don't know if it was the Jack but I was_ sooo_ turned on, I wouldn't surprise me if I was literally drooling. San's cleavage brushed against mine as we giggled and whispered too each other about how hot this was, how nervous she had been, how pretty she sounded, anything. Our whispers were punctuated by quick kisses and when she started sucking on my neck my mind wandered to thoughts of Rach's last party when she was in a similar position with Sam.

Is that weird? It didn't bother me or anything; we both made out with him that night and that trouty mouth of his actually proved to be pretty useful.

I trailed my hands down her sides and let one rest on the small of her back, the other on her hip so I could pull her even closer, even though she was already literally on top of me.

Her breath was hot and heavy in my ear and the music in the background seemed to fade as I closed my eyes and dropped my lips onto her bare shoulder. Moving my lips really slowly I puckered them into a delicate kiss and left it there, hoping that she'd be able to remember exactly how it felt forever.

I opened my eyes, pretty reluctantly, just in time to see Puck dragging his gaze away from us to loudly suggest a follow up game of Spin-the-Bottle, now that Artie wasn't around to "spunk it all up".

San giggled into my neck and I could feel that her eyes were still closed; her eyelashes tickled me when they fluttered open. I pinched her leg to let her know I was still mad (only gently though - I didn't want to hurt her) but I couldn't hide a little smile. I guess San's twisted sense of humour must have rubbed off (_lol_) on me a bit.

I pushed her off me and stood up to go join the others but she stayed sat down, pouting, so I had to pull her up and wrap my arm around her waist to get her to come play. I could smell the warm alcohol on her breath when she laughed into my chin and it made me kinda hot. I laughed back and sucked on her earlobe a little as we sat down next to each other in the partly formed circle of our friends.

The thing about glee club is that it teaches you to understand songs, so like, everyone knew what was going on with us now and I guess that made it easier, being able to tell them without needing to have an awkward conversation or anything. It's cool - now they know for sure and the best part is they don't seem to care. It's almost as if they knew all along...

The game turned out to be pretty funny; when it was my turn San wouldn't let anyone kiss me (not that I minded; she totally has the most kissable lips) so we had to keep spinning the bottle until it landed on her.

Tina. _In your dreams Chow Yun Fat_

Rachel. _Keep your man-hands away, dwarf_

Lauren. *_Uncontrollable laughing*_

Puck._¡Ni pensarlo!_

Eventually we excused ourselves from the circle and went to cuddle up on the sofa again. We said it was because we were tired but really San had been sliding her hand down the back of my pants and had attached her mouth to my neck so I couldn't function properly anymore.

Lord Tubbington, if you're reading this,

1. I told you to** STOP** reading my diary

2. Obviously that was as far as we went that night, since we're _totally_ both virgins and like, we're super responsible.

3. Can you stop leaving your furry nicotine patches on the bathroom floor please? I know you can reach the bin.

Love From B.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm running a little low on ideas at the moment so any reviews with suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys, hope you're enjoying the summer.<strong>_


	8. Entry 8

_**Dearest readers, I'd like to thank you for your patience during this difficult time. **_

**_I wasn't satisfied with the first draft of this Entry so I completely re-wrote the second half of it and now I'm much happier that it's a better characterisation of Brittany. So, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this Entry!_**

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

When we were in freshman year of high school and I joined like, pretty much every after school club, it got kinda hard to remember where I was supposed to be, so San helped me start using the calendar on my phone. Now I update it all the time and check it every morning so I don't get lost or forget my cheerios kit, plus it's super fun to colour co-ordinate.

Everything that relates to Santana is coloured red because that's the colour of love (and fire - she's pretty fiery… hot too, like flames… and I _burn_ when she licks me). I've forgotten whatever I was going to write now.

Oh yeah, the calendar. So the first thing I did when I woke up in Rach's basement, which was smelling pretty bad now, was roll over to check if anything was going on today. Turns out there were two things:

1. Coloured yellow - _Start of 3 week (!) dance rehearsals for the summer show at Lima Palace Theatre - 10am_

2. Coloured red - _San goes on vacation :( _

It was actually kind of a shock; I'd completely forgotten about both of those things - I guess I must have gotten caught up in all the super fun glee club stuff at Rach's house.

The Lima Palace is the biggest theatre in Lima (it's not as cool as it sounds though; it's still pretty small) and every year they do a summer performance, like a musical or something, which they _say_ anyone can audition for, but usually the main parts go to the adults who run the theatre school there. Rach gets super mad about it, I know she auditions every year and the biggest part she's ever had was last year when they did 'Hairspray' and she got to be one of the girls who danced badly in one scene. She kept dancing too good so they fired her. I thought that was kinda mean.

For as long as I can remember I've been in the shows because they always use my dance class for the chorus dancers. Rach doesn't know; she doesn't go to see the performances, and I think that's probably for the best. The only person who knows is Santana; she's never a missed a show. Sometimes she comes to watch more than once because she says you see things the second time that you missed the first… but mostly she likes to watch for mistakes and throw crumbled up breadsticks onto the stage when the actors aren't looking.

San was already awake, leaning on her side watching me, when I checked my phone. Her hair was kinda messed up but in a cute way that made me want to kiss her and tangle my hands up in it.

So I did that.

After a while she pulled away a little and asked me what was going on today. I guess if anyone else heard it would have sounded like she was asking to make plans, but I know she was asking what was _already_ planned.

I told her about my dance rehearsal and she panicked a bit, checking the time on her phone and leaping up from the couch.

It was 9:45.

I pretended to check my phone again so that I could watch Santana take off her shirt and see the path on her back that curves in and down into her pants. It's the path I like to trace, with my finger, or my mouth, because it feels like I'm discovering her. I'm like Christopher Colombus.

She threw on a hoodie (the one that clings to_ exactly_ the right places 'cause it's just a bit too small) and whispered over her shoulder for me to write Rach a note, letting her know that we had to leave. Everyone else had left the night before so it was just Rach and Quinn left sleeping on the floor. We gathered up our stuff, San grabbed her keys from the special bowl by the door and we got out the door by 9:50.

I made Santana drop me off around the corner from the theatre; I wanted to give her a chance to say goodbye properly without having to worry about anyone seeing us. Even though the glee kids know about us now, I understand that she's still scared and I want to make sure she's comfortable with us because like, I think that's the most important thing right now.

She pulled over and took her sunglasses off to lean over and brush her perfect lips against my clammy cheek. I couldn't help but stare at her; she looked so _radiant_. I guess maybe the sunlight was spilling onto her hair at a good angle or something, because she _totally _took my breath away. I forgot how to use my voice. Like, I mean, my mind went blank and sound just wouldn't come out. All I could do was leave my mouth hanging open and hope that somehow the words I needed would fall out.

They didn't.

Her smile stayed put but her eyebrows moved a little closer together in a small frown, making the face she does when she doesn't understand what I'm talking about but thinks I'm cute anyway. Usually I like that face; it makes my chest feel tight, but in a good way, not like in the way when I was in 4th grade and I had an asthma attack. It means she loves me, but today I didn't feel happy. I didn't understand why she hadn't said goodbye properly… she hadn't even _mentioned_ it.

I reached for the handle and grabbed my bag, swinging my legs out of the door, but I felt a hand on mine. A squeeze.

Her face was closer now and I felt her eyes searching my face, like she was trying to sort of read me. Not my face, she wasn't reading my face; she looked past my face, right into _me_.

"Have a good day Britt-Britt"

I pulled my hand from hers and slammed the door shut, walking away quickly before she noticed I hadn't replied. My foot was in the stage door when I heard her pull away and I finally felt that tight feeling in my chest. This time it wasn't the good kind, but it wasn't like the fourth grade either.

It was worse; my bottom lip started to tremble and I had to dig my nails into my palm to stop the fresh water in my eyes from spilling over.

I felt my body go through the motions of the familiar steps, rearranged into a different routine, but my thoughts stayed in the not-so-distant past, with Santana.

It wasn't like her to go anywhere without a proper goodbye. One time she got sick at cheerios camp, I think it was when we were about fourteen so it was probably her second bout of mono, and Mrs. Lopez had to pick her up to take her home. The nurse wouldn't let her see me so San threatened to tell her, in detail, _exactly_ how she'd caught mono… again.

Since this is private and everything I have a confession to make. I think maybe it's my fault San keeps getting mono.

I know we both make out with a lot of people, but when she kisses me, she's making out with _everyone_ I've ever locked lips with too, that's what Miss Holliday told us, and San used to get sick real easy so I guess making out with me multiplies her chances of getting mono by like… a _lot_.

Anyway, the nurse let me in to see her on the condition that I wore one of those surgical masks, which I _totally_ didn't mind because they're like, so cool. We used to play with them in Dr. Lopez's study when we were little and San liked to play doctors. I preferred vets so we alternated, but I was always a human and San was always a cat.

When I got into the nurses office Santana explained that she wanted to make sure I didn't think she'd just left me. She looked kinda pale and tired so I hopped up onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her chest so that she could lay her head on me. We cuddled like that until her mom came, and by that time she was fast asleep, so I took my mask off quickly to give her just a _tiny_ mouse kiss on her damp forehead.

The nurse got mad, but I never got sick.

By the time lunch rolled around I almost didn't want to break. I felt like I might go crazy if I stopped moving long enough to over-think things. I was upset, but I was sort of angry too; I'd been _so_ proud of her the night before. I felt worse than the time I found out Lord Tubbington had started smoking again, and that was tough - I was so disappointed when I found that pack of Marlboro Reds taped to the back of his litter tray. Luckily he was cat enough to admit his mistake and now we're working through it together, slowly.

I was actually kinda shocked to see that, as I pulled my phone out form my duffel, I'd got a text from Santana. Relief washed over my aching body; I didn't even realised how hard I'd been working, but it was short-lived and replaced by confused when I realised how short the text was - it fit onto the preview screen.

"W34"

Other dancers started to flood out past me as the pathetic excuse for a lunch break ended, but I stayed leaning against the wall, staring at the ridiculously cryptic message, tapping the screen with my thumb to stop it going dark and swallowing up the clue.

After a few seconds of furiously wracking my brain, something clicked.

I pursed my lips and let the hand clutching the phone drop to my side as I quickly contemplated the likelihood of the only solution I could think of to Santana's message.

Before I knew it my legs were carrying me out of the changing room and through the crowded backstage mess of unfinished props and costumes, to the empty stage. I stopped briefly, looking out and up to where an audience would be in just a few short weeks, searching for validation, before realising I wouldn't be able to see anything from there; the house lights stayed switched off during the first few days of rehearsal while we got familiar with the choreography.

I landed (not to blow my own trumpet, but) quite gracefully in the music pit and pretty much threw myself through the door at the edge of the theatre that leads to the exits or the stairs. You know the one; you can usually get ice creams from near them during that little break in performances.

Taking the stairs three at a time was easy; I've been doing it like _forever _and since my growth spurt in freshman year I can sometimes do four, so I always win the races. It does get you pretty out of breath though so by the time I stopped, at row W of the upper circle, I was panting.

I scanned the row for seat number 34 but when my gaze fell on it, I was sorely disappointed.

It wouldn't be the first time my ideas had been wrong, or that I'd misunderstood something and gotten over-excited, but I was _so_ sure this time that being wrong hurt more than usual.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and started reaching for my phone, to re-read and check the text, when something caught my eye.

The glisten of a thumbtack stuck into the back of seat 34 stopped dead the tears that were threatening to spill out. I edged into the row sideways to get a better look and found that the tack held a gum wrapper to the back of the chair.

Upon closer inspection the wrapper had a message scribbled on, in handwriting I'd recognise anywhere.

I mean, it'd be weird if I didn't; San leaves little post-it notes _everywhere_. She likes to make lists on them, or reminders, and she leaves them all around her house. She always carries one of those small pink pads in her handbag, along with a pen I brought her back from my family vacation to San Francisco. The special notes she leaves for me are done on heart-shaped post-its and she leaves little messages on them at my house (for me to find after she leaves) or in my locker. Sometimes they say 'good luck' if I have a motocross race, or they have a place and time (for secret daytime sweet lady kisses), but most of them just have cute lyrics or quotes that make me smile.

My favourites are the ones that just say, _'I love you'._

The first one of those came just after we learned to write and I've kept every single one since then. It's fun to look at the different paper they're on - there's scraps of patterned paper from elementary school, then kiss-shaped post-its from when she was carving out her reputation as the sexiest piece of ass at junior high (and oh my god, she totally _was_ the hottest girl in that place - _wayyy_ hotter than Jesus-Freak-Fabray), and then there's the heart-shaped ones from this summer when she decided to let her awesomeness out.

The handwriting has changed too; it's italicised and sophisticated and as I looked at her gum wrapper message her handwriting made me feel proud of her… for being so mature and amazing, I guess. It read,

"Turn around"

I spun, and was greeted by a recently showered Santana leaning against the opposite row of chairs - her hair wasn't quite dry and it fell around her shoulders messily, framing a fresh face that sported a lopsided, but still totally hot, grin.

"What's up B? You didn't seriously think I'd leave without saying anything did you?"

Her grin folded into a smirk (the one does during glee club that_ really_ gets me in the mood) as she uncrossed her arms and moved closer, gesturing for me to join her.

I didn't actually know what to say; I was pretty confused and even if by some miracle I could've thought of something, the kiss she greeted me with would have silenced me anyway, and probably made me forget my middle name - that's happened before.

My hands moved from her waist and my fingers gently traced up her spine to tangle themselves around soft, brown locks, as I felt her tongue run the small crack between my lips, and she used her grip on the small of my back to pull me closer.

Every move her body made was asking mine for permission to enter.

Her lips broke away but remained in contact with my skin as her mouth worked over my pulse, around to my ear, marking the path with tender kisses. She flicked out her hot tongue before huskily breathing out a low whisper,

"_We're_ going on vacation honey."

I pulled back to look into her eyes, you know, those incredible dark treacle eyes that I could swear hold an unnatural power over me… (and that _definitely_ hold a freaky power over my lady parts), just to check I hadn't imagined it.

Her sincerity was clearly displayed, along with a hint of vulnerability, to let me know that it was real. I closed the gap between us and reached around Santana to pull down a theatre chair before guiding her down into it.

Apprehensive treacle eyes searched me as I moulded my body around hers and let her in.

Love From B.


	9. Entry 9

**It gets a little dirty.**

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

Turns out Santana's parents decided last minute to make a surprise visit to her brother in Italy. I think it's probably because they need to check on him; San wasn't the only one in her family that um… got around a bit- we used to listen in on him getting shouted at for having girls over too much and I'm _pretty sure _one time, he got a girl on our cheerios squad pregnant - her baby didn't turn out hispanic though. Anyway, they said me and San could use their holiday home in Florida for a week, since it'd be a shame not to use it this year.

San had already asked my dance teacher if it was okay for me to miss a week of rehearsal, and he said it was fine 'cause I already had the choreography down (fuck _yeah_) and they needed to focus on bringing the others up to speed for a bit anyway. She'd asked my parents already too, and been to my house to pack my stuff so that we could set off straight from the theatre. I was actually pretty disappointed that I didn't get to go home first; I couldn't remember the last time I showered, and next to San I looked like one of those greasy girls from the AV club… the ones with the moustaches.

It's difficult to be mad at someone who's perfect though, so I forgot about it quickly enough. Besides, after our little tumble in the theatre, we were _both_ pretty sweaty.

We took turns driving down the freeway, even though we were in San's car, because it's nice to have breaks and I'm actually a pretty good driver too. We're totally different drivers though; Santana goes fast and she can even do hand-break turns, you know like the sexy characters in action movies? Think Megan Fox but hotter. She loves screeching to a stop, then stepping out of the car with shades on, and throwing a jacket (preferably leather) over her shoulder as she struts away. It is _so_ fucking hot.

Her brother's the reason she drives like that; when they were both at McKinley they used to race each other home. At first it was so that they could get control of the good TV (God knows why - they have more than enough for everyone to watch whatever they want), or call dinner, but after a while it turned into a matter of pride. I know _so many_ shortcuts now, after riding home with San, like which traffic lights take _aaages_, and ways around them.

So, I don't drive like her, because I don't have a manic brother, but I'm good. People think I'm a bad driver because it took me so long to pass my test, but that was just because I get my lefts and rights confused, so when the examiner guy told me to turn left sometimes I turned right by accident. It's not like that now though because nobody tells me to go left or right. If Santana's giving directions she holds up her hand, or points in that direction.

We listened to our playlist in the car - we made it one night at San's house. Both our favourite artists and songs are on one of those tiny sticks that you can plug into your computer, and Santana's car has a port for it too, so we put it in and press the 'shuffle' button because it's fun to mix up Britney (Spears) and Billie (Holiday). It's like, they shouldn't work together, but they totally do; it keeps it fresh and it keeps us on our toes, you know, musically. One minute Santana's rasping her way through 'You Know I'm No Good', and the next, we can be singing 'Sleazy' out the sunroof… but that usually leads to some kind of reaction from the cars around us. The reaction depends on who sees; frat boys like it way more than old couples.

On this particular journey we were getting a lot of Winehouse, so I wanted to skip a track, but that's against the rules. We've _never_ skipped a track, even though sometimes the 'shuffle' feature doesn't seem to have done a very good job of shuffling. One time we got the entire soundtrack to The Little Mermaid, it was so awesome! Santana still swears I rigged it.

A brief clash of cymbals followed by a (pretty funky) reggae beat told me we had been graced with yet another of Amy's delights so I took my chances, and reached out to press the 'skip' button. Before I could touch the button I felt a gentle grip on my wrist; even while driving she's got eyes like a bastard hawk.

I turned my head to look into those hawk eyes and plead my case, but a soft smirk greeted me, before her lips parted and the lyrics of the first refrain came husking out as she went back to watching the road. I kept my eyes on Santana and couldn't help but crack a smile; the beat was super catchy so my foot started to tap, and I let it take over the top half of my body too, rolling my shoulders in time with her voice.

I was caught a bit off guard when she next looked over to me; her eyes bore into mine, but she kept smiling,

_"I don't want to bother you but I'm in distress_

_There's danger of me losing all my happiness"_

Eyes back to the road. Her voice blended perfectly with the song, but where Amy said 'man' Santana added an extra syllable to the beginning - '_wo_-man'.

It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful - so carefree and happy.

Smiling eyes back to me. Another alteration.

_"I swear I'm gonna love [her] until eternity"_

My heart smiled back and a new energy took over my dancing. We carried on like that until the end of the song - me dancing in my seat and Santana belting it out like nobody's business. She is totally fucking incredible you know.

After getting our jam on I was pretty tired, especially since I hadn't slept in my own bed for a couple of nights, and you never sleep as good in someone else's house, so I reclined my seat a little and closed my eyes. The music got quieter; Santana must have turned the volume down, and Amy's voice ended abruptly, to be replaced by Adele's.

At first I thought I was dreaming; the voice, quiet, almost whispered, but thick with emotion, seemed to be coming from nowhere, and everywhere, in the blackness.

Then I realised I just still had my eyes shut.

I kept them closed, unwilling to disturb Santana, and content to listen. I'll _always_ want to listen. I think her voice is the most beautiful in the world.

I recognised the song - it was still Adele, so I assume she'd switched our playlist stick for the CD. Forget lyrics; we've listened to this album so many times we know the exact timing of every _breath_. It's probably some kind of record - the number of times we've listened to it… at least, without having the excuse of going through a traumatic break-up. She was singing 'Lovesong'.

It could have been a dream; I let Santana's whispered vocals carry me through my own thoughts, and I listened so closely I could hear her lips parting each time she drew a shaky breath.

Her voice thickened,

_"Whatever words I say I will always love you"_

and broke,

_"I will always love y-"_

My eyes fluttered open instinctively, but she was still staring out ahead. Even though she wasn't wearing make-up, tears had streaked her face, and the lips she sucked in to swallow hard had gotten redder, to form a sorrowful pout I desperately wanted to kiss away.

But it wasn't a moment meant for me.

I closed my eyes slowly, the movement forcing out the drop of wetness that had gathered, and allowing it to make it's escape down my face, before I drifted away again.

It was pretty late when we decided to pull over into a shabby looking motel; even though we both love car rides and driving, we needed a rest. We sat in the parking lot for a couple of minutes while Santana checked out the people who went in - she said she wanted to make sure we weren't gonna be overrun with creepers, but she seemed satisfied after a young family walked in so we grabbed our bags and headed in.

The reception desk was in a tiny brown hallway that looked like it had been decorated by my Great Aunt Glennys, and it smelled a lot like her dead hamster collection. The guy on reception looked super old, I was a bit worried he might just drop dead, and he seemed kinda dense - he didn't look up from his game of solitaire the whole time (and I could tell there was no way he could win that hand). San did the talking and asked for a room for the night while I stood by her side, my pinkie firmly wrapped around hers.

Solitaire Man asked if we wanted a double bed or two singles, and I got ready to step in, just in case, as I stole a sideways glance at Santana. She didn't miss a beat.

"Double"

She unwrapped her pinkie from mine and linked our fingers together, giving me a squeeze that sent a spark all the way up my arm and into my heart. You know when people say they feel like their heart could burst? I always thought that was impossible, but now I know what it feels like. It feels_ super_ awesome.

The first thing I did when we got to our room was run into the shower. I'm pretty sure I literally smelled like something a cat had peed on. I could hear San laughing at me through the paper-thin walls but I didn't care; it was for her benefit as much as mine. Even though it was a shitty motel shower that the water pretty much dribbled out of, it felt good. It did take me ages to wash my hair though, you know, to get all the suds out.

When I walked back into our room San was lied on the bed in her pyjamas. We have the same pyjamas… but actually they're just old cheerios t-shirts and boxer shorts. We used to collect boxers from the guys we did, then give them to each other. I don't know why… it was funny at the time but it seems kinda gross now, even though we_ did_ wash them first. Anyway, last Christmas San bought me some girl boxers; she says they make my ass look perky and cute, so I bought some for her too (she was totally right; her ass looks super fine in them) and now we wear those ones for bed instead.

I climbed onto the bed and lay down at her side, because my hair was still kinda damp and I didn't want to make her cold. I felt her warm hand close around mine and looked down to see her thumb lazily stroking the back of my hand. There was a red light cast over us, from the 'Gentlemen's Club' across the street - it made me feel weird, sort of uncomfortable I guess. I frowned and bit my lip. Santana looked down too, to see what I was staring at, and asked what was wrong, so I told her about the light making me feel weird.

She pulled my hand up to her mouth and gently pressed her lips to my fingers, turning to face me at the same time. Her eyebrows were furrowed, just a tiny bit, as her eyes searched me. She reached out, to brush a lose strand of wet hair off my face, before telling me that neither of us would ever have to go into a 'Gentlemen's Club'. She spat out the word '_gentlemen_', like it made her physically sick. I smiled. She smiled. I pulled her close, forgetting about my damp hair, and our lips met in a searing kiss that made my downstairs burn, and gave me an idea. A giggle escaped from my mouth into hers and she pulled back, questioning me with her eyes.

I pushed her shoulders back so that she was lying on the bed with me hovering over her, and I moved my head to the side of hers, resting my chin on her shoulder as I let my mouth brush against her ear. I whispered huskily,

"You'll never have to go in one 'cause you've got _me_."

I'm not entirely sure what made me say it, or what I was thinking, but I was _totally _in the mood, and San likes role-play so I went with it. Throwing one leg over her body I sat up, arching my back and flicking my hair around, to straddle her hips, and I started to hum lowly, grinding into her slowly to the tune I had made up.

While rolling my hips I tucked my thumb into the waistband of my boxers and started to pull them down, throwing back my head and biting my lower lip, while using my free hand to run through my hair. I stopped pulling on the waistband before the big reveal and let it snap back into place, much to the dismay (judging by the expression on her face) of my tortured girlfriend. Next, I started pulling down on the bottom of my shirt, then pulling it up a little to show the abs I've worked hard to keep toned for the last three years. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, concentrating on my humming and the rhythm of my hips that was giving me at least some satisfaction.

A touch broke my concentration. Santana's fingers were reaching to hold onto my thighs, and most probably my ass, before I slapped them away.

I put on my best throaty New Yorker accent, "No touching in _here_ honey. That's not what we do." and winked.

San got it immediately and retracted her hands, smirking. There's nothing better than knowing she loves what I'm doing, it makes me feel _so_ sexy.

I was feeling _super fucking_ hot, so I changed the direction of my grinding, to roll my hips in a circular motion and pulled my shirt up more to show a flash of nipple that I knew would drive Santana crazy, before letting it fall dow again. Her eyes begged me not to tease, and I kinda liked the control, especially the control I had over my own pleasure; I was grinding faster now, and breathing more heavily. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer; Santana had started to buck her hips and I could see her chest rising and falling faster than it was before. She's such a turn on.

I did a body-roll, or as much of a body-roll as you _can_ do sitting down, and pulled my t-shirt off over my head, whipping it around a few times for good measure before throwing it off to the side. I leaned down over her again, letting our boobs rub against each other as I brought my mouth down to hers. So close. I let her taste my breath, then I whispered, "Wanna touch?" so she could feel the words as I breathed them out.

I assumed the tortured moan she let out meant yes, so I slid my hand into her hair, and dropped quick kisses on her throat, while I let my other hand glide down her chest, briefly caressing her, before sliding my fingers into her waistband. I looked into her eyes as I finally allowed our lips to meet again, and her kiss became desperate and heated as I felt her buck into me again. A smile danced across my lips as my fingers found her most sensitive spot and I felt her hot moisture. I sensed pressure on the back of my head as her hand came up to pull our faces closer together, as though if she tried hard enough, she could sink herself into me.

My fingers moved further down slowly before two found the sweet entrance, and pressed gently. I admit I was cruel; I waited, teasing her, until I heard a stifled, anguished wail, then, I pushed in, eliciting a low hum of gratification that made everything worth it.

I removed my lips from hers briefly to suck at her now prominent pulse point, before donning my (rather impressive) New Yorker accent once more,

"You'll have to pay extra for this baby."

Love From B.

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest readers, take a minute, if you would, to let me know whether you like the raunchy new side to this story and want more, or if you would prefer me to continue <em>sin el sexo<em>.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	10. Entry 10

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I suppose I just lost all my inspiration. In the spirit of helping each other through this ridiculously-timed hiatus, I give to you, Entry 10... con el sexo.**

* * *

><p>Dear X,<p>

Best. Vacation. _Ever_.

Seriously, it was the most awesomest week of like, eternity. I wish I could've written everything down but my journal was in the same suitcase as my clothes and Santana locked that in the closet as soon as we got there, and she wouldn't let me have it back until the end of our vacation!

That girl and closets.

We had the house all to ourselves, and the pool area was sort of fenced off and private so we hardly ever saw anyone else, and it was _suuuper_ hot which meant we didn't really need clothes that much. Hey, did you know there's a Breadstix in Florida? Santana has the delivery girl on speed dial. She's a cute little redhead, only a couple of years older than us, and every time we saw her she was wearing this black miniskirt that I'm pretty sure can't be her uniform; it was _almost_ as short as our cheerio skirts.

The first time we ordered in we were on the sofa getting our cuddle on in our tiny whities when the doorbell rang. Santana went to answer it but I made her throw on one of my shirts first, you know, just in case it was one of the neighbours or something; they don't need to see San in all her glory, even though I bet half the old guys around here have thought about it.

After five minutes she still hadn't come back, and I was just thinking about having like, withdrawal symptoms from sweet lady kisses, when I heard a giggle.

I'm not one of those whiny paranoid girls, like Rachel, because I'm kind of fucking flawless, but Santana's not the only one who isn't afraid to tell a bitch when to back off and like, sometimes it's kinda fun to sort of, mark my territory, so I took off Santana's shirt and left it on the back of the couch while I went to go metaphorically pee on San.

I put on my best smouldering face to saunter up and slip an arm around her waist. I expected her to be shocked, and maybe a little scared, and she was at first, but as I smirked and looked into her eyes I saw defiance behind them. She looked sort of smug as she tightened her grip around my shoulder and introduced me. I was so busy making "back off" eyes at the delivery girl that it took a minute for Santana's words to register in my mind. It seriously almost stopped my heart. Like, for real, I'm pretty sure I just went into a trance; I don't even remember what happened for like the next hour after she said it.

"My _girlfriend_."

I guess maybe it was because we were far away from home,or maybe she just felt brave, but it's totally _awesome_ progress.

...

We talked about it later, because like, you can't just say that and then go back to picking the bean sprouts our of your noodles, and she was all smiley and I was all smiley and I felt like if Tinkerbell had sprinkled fairy dust on me I would have flown away into the night and never ever come back down.

She told me she wanted to be with me, holla vu-jà-dé, and that she promised to work hard to be braver. I literally could've stopped her there and kissed her beautiful face until her lips went numb, but I let her carry on. She said she didn't want to hide anymore, that she wanted to spend every second of every day together again, like old times, but better, and that even though she wasn't totally ready to be out yet, if I wanted to, she would really really like to be my girlfriend.

So, I cried.

And she cried.

And we made love.

And cried some more.

Santana's beautiful when she cries. I mean, I don't_ like_ it when she cries; it makes my chest feel tight, and I get this weird urge to do all kinds of totally crazy stuff, like jump over rooftops, or wrestle alligators, anything to make her pain go away. But her eyes, those gorgeous deep caves that hold a million secrets in every crevice. Tears make them shimmer, like duck ponds you can see all the way to the bottom of.

I can tell that she's not quite ready yet, and it's my job to protect my girlfriend, so I don't want to push her anymore. I mean, I totally want to be able to do coupley stuff, like hold hands in school, sing duets in glee club, and get our mack on by the lockers, instead of under the bleachers where those weird girl Skanks hang out, (actually one of them's kinda hot, and I've heard she has a thing for truckers) but I can wait, because, as long as Santana's mine, and I'm hers, it's like nothing else matters that much.

Last year was horrible. There were times when we wouldn't speak for days, and sometimes, I felt like I didn't even know her anymore. That was the worst; we've been best friends for so long that I can't remember a time when I didn't know all her secrets, and to suddenly find myself wondering how she felt, or what she was going to do, was so so awful. I should _know_ that. I should _always_ know that.

So, I'm going to keep hold of her this year, as her _best friend_, and we'll grow together, and see what happens.

...

On Thursday we were sunbathing out in the back, because San likes to be as tan as possible, and she says my sun-freckles make me look super cute and super hot at the same time. I don't argue because even though I've never liked it that much and I get bored pretty easy, San knows my condition - I'll lay in the sun with her for as long as she wants, so long as we can share a lounger, and she'll sing to me.

So we do, and she does.

We go topless now, because there's nothing worse than distracting pre-teen bikini strap lines when you're trying to get your mack on, or you know, less naughty stuff, like, wearing strapless glee club costumes… which usually leads to sweet lady kisses anyway. Um… I can't remember my point. I know, I'll tell you about the cats first instead.

There was a ginger one and a super cute grey one, and they played for _so_ long, just jumping on each other and nipping at each other's necks. It reminded me of how me and San used to play wrestling/fairy pillow fights when we were kids. Watching them was almost like a romantic scene from a movie… I half expected the glee kids to be behind the glass swaying and harmonising, so I checked quickly, just in case. When I looked back to the kitties the ginger one had its tiny nose dangerously close to the other's butt. I shouted out for it to stop because that's how feline conjunctivitis spreads and it's super contagious, especially at this time of year. San looked kinda confused so I explained that it's just like pink eye for humans and that butt-contact is like, one of the easiest ways to spread it. She nodded and I saw that glint in her eye, so when she snickered I was totally expecting it.

"Guess that's why Hummel's baby blues always have that pink tint."

I giggled, even though it was a tiny bit mean, because it's not like we said it to his face or anything.

Santana lay her head back down and closed her eyes, so I leaned over and kissed her sweaty cheek, just because.

She didn't open her eyes, but her lips curled up into a satisfied smirk, which made me grin, and she reached out blindly for me. She caught hold of my right arm, bringing me close, so she could kiss my equally sweaty forehead, before pulling me right on top of her.

I told her she'd get a funny tan if we stayed like that, and she giggled and reached up to brush the hair out of my face.

"I know, but I needed something to block the sun from my eyes."

I pretended to swat her, for comparing my uses to those of a baseball cap, but she was already pulling me down for another, longer kiss, so I forgot whatever argument I had forming. Her left hand rested on the small of my back, where a tiny pool of sweat had started to form. I know it's totally gross, but it was August in Florida, and like over a _hundred_ degrees, so I couldn't help it!

I bit down gently on her bottom lip a little, to let her know I was in the mood, as she moaned into my mouth and pulled our downstairs areas closer in response.

Her back arched as she sat up, spreading her legs so that I was kneeled in between them, but never breaking our kiss. When she did break it, she pressed her forehead into mine, grinning and breathing heavily. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her rapidly rising and falling chest; I'm only freaking human. She noticed, and smirked, before kissing me again, deeply and quickly, as she held onto my hips and in one swift movement swung herself so that she straddled my stomach, pinning me down. It's _totally_ hot when she dominates. I could feel the familiar twitch in my bikini bottoms, reminding me of the two layers of fabric still separating us.

I guess I instinctively went to pull them down, but a gentle sting to the back of my hand stopped me. I looked up to see Santana raising one eyebrow at me, almost challenging.

"Me first today Britt. You _do_ still owe me from when you introduced me to the female equivalent of blue-balls in the motel."

I didn't really know what to do; the twitch in my pants was getting more noticeable, but I was totally at Santana's mercy, so I just stayed silent. San nodded her head towards her own bikini bottoms, so I complied, and reached out to pull the string on one side, undoing the knot, before doing the same to the other side, and pulling the tiny cut of fabric from between us.

Her moisture on my stomach made my heart race, and I tried to cross my legs, to relieve the unbearable ache between them, but San used her own legs to pin mine down.

She leaned over, her lips inches from mine, our hot breath mingled, her slickness torturing me, and slowly she started to rock her hips.

A strangled gasp escaped my lips, and she captured it, pressing our lips together, and matching the rhythm of her hips with her tongue gliding across mine. I used my hands on her lower back to keep her as close as nature would allow, and tried desperately to calm myself down and concentrate on breathing slowly, though I'm pretty sure my body had plans of its own, as my hips bucked involuntarily and I stopped being able to tell who the moans belonged to.

"Mmmm… oh.. _Brittany._"

The sound of my own name almost sent me over the edge, so I opened my eyes. Santana's enthralling gaze met mine.

Her hips became faster. Her breath more irregular. Her eyes more honest...

People always describe it beautifully, poetically, and it sounds incredible, but really, I don't think anyone can ever do it justice. It's magic, and totally indescribable, to feel that close to someone, and to share that moment, in love. It's love, in the oldest, most pure form, and it's perfect.

I pulled her down, pressing our mouths together, and wrapped my arms around her neck, as she murmured into my lips.

"Te amo querida… _tanto_, por siempre jamás. No me dejes… por favor, mi amor… no me dejes nunca…"

I kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, softly, and whispered, "Never. I'll never leave you. _Almas gemelas_, remember?"

She settled next to me, with her head on my chest, and our legs intertwined, as I held her close. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she nodded, a smile ghosting her lips.

"Soulmates."

Love From B.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you understood what was happening, but just in case you were wondering,<strong>

**Translation:**

**"I love you baby... _so much_, forever and a day. Don't leave me... please, my love... don't ever leave me..."**

**"Almas gemelas" - "Soulmates"**


End file.
